Liaree
Liaree (リアリー Riarī) are a female-only race of humanoid-creatures with insect-like wings, often transparent, that emit a faint, soft glow. A species with intelligence comparable to a Human's, they are the sentient inhabitants of Seiyou. They are magic users, and live in tune with the nature of their planet. Humans refer to the Liaree as "Fae" or "Faeries". The name "Liaree", in the language of the creatures themselves, means "those who own the sky". Overview Liaree are small, winged humanoid creatures, and are a race of only females. Around the of the average human middle finger at best, and the average pinky at their smallest, Liaree fit the textbook modern preconception of the "Fae"; female sprites living at one with nature. Appearing as human females in miniature, the Liaree are all very attractive by conventional standards; there is no such thing as an unattractive Liaree. With hair that ranges from "normal" to "fantastic" in colour, the Liaree's most notable physical feature besides their wings are their pointed ears, which can pick up sounds from large distances. They tend to dress in clothes sewn from plant-material. The Liaree live in harmony with their planet, and its natural state. Unlike other species, they do not impose their will on the planet, and have not destroyed it with vast technological advances. Because of how in tune they are with nature, their behavior is influenced by the seasons of Seiyou, which has the same four seasons as Planet Earth. In Spring, after the harshness of Winter, during which they sleep, fades, the Liaree sing, dance, and throw parties among themselves. Notably, Spring the time when the Liaree mate within the fresh blossoms of freshly blooming flowers. Because of this tradition is often done with mutual friends and lovers alike, both for romantic and celebratory reasons, it isn't uncommon for group mating to occur. Given that the entire race is female, it is unknown how they reproduce, but as the species is seen hatching from cocoons, it is assumed the species have reproductive systems that manage to work in some manner, even in a mono-gender society. Unlike many species, the Liaree are a species of "breatharians"; they survive simply by breathing. In actuality, this would not be possible, but the Liaree are creatures of magic, and their planet, Seiyou, has an atmosphere coated thickly with magic. By breathing in this magic-rich air, the Liaree are capable of converting it into the energy and nutrients their body needs, allowing them to survive without harming other living creatures, be they plants or animals. A Liaree taken from the planet, however, are herbivorous; they will eat plants and drink water. While the Liaree are not actively hunted by predators, they suffer similar fates to insects on Earth; they fall victim to carnivorous plants on their home planet, usually in the Spring mating season. These plants use a form of mimicry to resemble a Liaree's favorite breeding flower, and once trapped inside, there is no escape as the plant digests its meal. Liaree possess a few traits unique to their race, or uncommonly seen in others: *'Eternal Youth and Longetivity:' Due to being creatures of magic, the Liaree are species that either outwardly age very slowly or not at all after reaching physical maturity, and some recorded cases appear to be at least 300 years of age while still resembling very young women. They also have a lifespan dwarfing that of a humans by centuries, and even by their 90s, do not appear to be any older than a human in their twenties or thirties. *'Drel-loran': The magic possessed by the Liaree, Drel-loran is a form of Nature Manipulation magic. As the Liaree are one with the nature of their planet, they possess a very potent magic that allows them to perform fantastical feats such as purifying waters, restoring entire forests, manipulating plant life in general, and even controlling powerful wind currents and rainstorms. Individually, Drel-loran has no offensive properties, but when the Liaree gather together in large groups of thousands, it becomes a force to fear. The word "Drel-loran" means "will to bend the world", in the language of the Liaree. Trivia